I think I am allergic to you
by Niacin
Summary: Severus creates a potion that makes James allergic to Lily. Will he still be able to win her heart? And what about the side effects?
1. Chapter 1

House/Team: Hufflepuff

Class Subject: Potions

Category: Standard

Prompt(s): [Speech] "I think I'm allergic to you"

Words: 1456

Severus never liked it when Lily was upset. "I can't believe him," Lily was raging. She was talking about Potter. "Thinks he's so funny, but he's just an arrogant toe-rag!" Severus nodded vehemently along with her. "They are first years. It just their first week and he and his stupid friends pelted them with water balloons. They even threw a dungbomb at a few of them." Lily leaned against Severus. "You know what the worst was? He asked me out! Again!" Lily looks flabbergasted.

Severus smiles warmly at her. "Like a dunderhead like that could ever steal your heart." He pushed the insecure feeling away. She would never deem him a glance, had she not just called him an arrogant toe-rag?

Lily looks terribly frustrated. "Sev! He has asked me out twelve times this year. He has never done that before and Hogwarts has just started four days! I don't know how I'll survive, I wish he were allergic to me!"

Allergic! Well, that would be brilliant, Severus thought. "Can you imagine that? Potter walking with that fancy stride, looking up at you, winking at you, carrying his humongous head, ready to ask you out and then HATCHUU!"

They were both laughing loudly. "Oh Sev, that would be brilliant." And that was how Severus found himself in the library's forbidden section after curfew. He had never before tried to prank them back and he felt a bit excited. Sure, he had hexed them, but never had he tried to throw a dungbomb or levitate them into the lake, like they'd done to him. He was getting sure that there was no existing potion that would do his bidding, so that meant he had to make it.

Severus now laid on his bed. His mind was swirling. Maybe it would work if.. Yes, a combination of Amortentia, Lily's hair, flubberworm mucus, potion of perception, fallen bowtruckle leaves and silver lime procession caterpillars could work.. Severus had always been good at potions. He had a certain feeling for it. The hard work would be to get all the ingredients and brew it, but he finished just over a month. He looked at the thick, green simmering mess.

He was quite certain this would work, but of course there was also the slight chance that he would kill Potter. He took his book again. The silver lime procession caterpillars would make him sneeze and the amortentia and lily's hair would focus the allergy, while the potion of perception would heighten his sensitivity to the allergy and the fallen bowtruckle leaves might make him more nervous around Lily. He was really sure it would work. Getting Potter to drink it was easy. He always took treacle tart at dinner. He just had to convince a house elf to spike it. As Severus expected he had digged into it.

The next day after Potter had drank the potion, Severus was sitting near the lake with Lily. The sun was shining brightly. Potter was swaggering towards them along with Black and Pettigrew, the latter was slightly behind. Remus was reading a book nearby and looked uncomfortably at us.

"Oi Evans," Potter yelled. "Go out with me?" He was smirking brightly as he walked near them.

Lily only glared. "I would not go out with you if I had to choose between you and the giant squid!" Potter was squinting his eyes. "Why are you looking so funny, Potter?"

Potter looked confusedly. "You know when you feel like you're going to sneeze and you're waiting, but nothing happens?" This must have been the most placid conversation they had ever had. Severus smiled knowingly. Potter stepped closer. He sneezed. "Merlin," he cursed. He then looked at Lily. He sneezed again. He looked up at her again. He sneezed again as his eyes touched her green eyes. Embarrassedly he is looking at the ground. "You know, I would almost- I think I'm allergic to you, but that can't be.."

Severus smirked. "Are you sure Potter?" Lily now smirks as well.

Potter huffs. "I must be allergic to you, Snivillus. That's hardly my fault, look at you in those ragged, torn robes, you greaseback." He spat. "You don't have to hang around with him."

Lily is now openly scowling at him as she stands up and pushes her finger sharply into his chest. A rash is spreading quickly from it as Potter now starts sneezing and coughing and is breathing heavier. Lily steps back surprised. "Well," she says hesitatingly. "At least you now know that it was not Sev that you are allergic to."

As Lily sits back next to Severus, Potter is sneezing loudly again, but is no longer coughing nor breathing heavily. The red rash is still visible on his chest, but no longer as vivid. "Let's go mate," Black then mutters as he drags Potter away from them.

Lily leans towards Severus. "That was brilliant, Sev," Lily whispered. "How did you pull that off?"

Severus smiles largely, feeling very content. Then Potter stands still and turns around, looking straight at Severus. Severus feels strangely chilled as Potter is smiling at them. "I want to wish you fun on your date with the giant squid." Potter laughed. "Just wait. I am going to take you out. And I'll sneeze in your face on our first date. That will be the last day I will ever sneeze at you." There was something in his tone, a confidence, that Severus definitely did not like.

"He-" Lily whispered. "He has not gone crazy right?"

Severus scowled. "Course not. He is just his arrogant self.."

This seemed to convince Lily. "Keep dreaming, Potter!" She yelled back at him.

Severus was still looking at Potter. He was not so sure. Potter was arrogant, but why would he say he'd sneeze in her face on their first date. He was very sure though it had not turned Potter crazy. It couldn't have right, or had he missed something. Maybe the combination of something potter ingested? Bowtruckle leaves or-

Potter was eying him strangely. "I'm not crazy, you prat. And I have never ingested bowtruckle leaves in my life."

Severus now paled. Legilimency and Seers. The silver lime procession caterpillars must have ingested enough silver lime. A wand wood thought to be strongly attracted to seers and legilimens. He felt dreadful. Lily would never go out with Potter, right? How many times had she not complained about him? He was a prat and he would always be one, right? He felt as if he was falling. He was steerless, out of control, and did not like it. How could Lily ever go on a date with Potter?

He then looked at her. Lily. She was laughing at Potter's retreating form that is dragged along by Black. "That is really impressive, Sev. When will it turn off?"

Severus beamed at her praise and felt himself blush. "Well, erm-" He could hardly tell her he had not meant for it to ever wear off and he certainly had not put much thought into that, only into not harming Potter while making him allergic to his Lily. "I am not sure. It did not exist. I invented it and-" He shrugged. "Maybe a week." Severus however was not so sure about that, maybe it would never wear off. He ignored the stubborn, little voice telling him it would wear off the moment Lily went on a date with Potter- Surely that would be ridiculous, I mean- But what if- No, Lily would never fall in love with that dunderhead, even if she would go out with him. She hated him. It could not wear off the moment Lily fell for Potter. But the amortentia- No, Severus thought. It will probably soon wear off and Potter just had a lucky guess. "I can't say for sure," Severus concluded.

Lily hugs him. Her eyes are sparkling with joy and the corners of her mouth are tugged upside. "Really brilliant. You're absolutely brilliant. Never would I have imagined you to prank them, Sev. That was really funny."

Severus feels a warm feeling spread through his chest as he felt her hand grab his softly. He laid back into the grass next to her. He let his eyes close as he drifted somewhere between sleep and being awake.

Lily's voice then startles him. "This is nice, Sev. I would almost ask you to tell me about Hogwarts, but now I already know.." She sounded longing. "Just- just tell me about something."

So Severus started telling her again about the dementors and Azkaban even though she already knew about that. It was much like they were in the little playground in Cokeworth where no one would disturb them. He smiled satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

The last few weeks the marauders had actually left Severus and Lily alone. Severus was laying in the grass with his transfiguration books in front of him as he was trying to write an essay. Lily was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. She was procrastinating it at the moment. Then Potter throdded towards them. "Need some help with that, Lilyflower?"

Lily glared at him as he looked her cheekily in the eyes. He sneezed loudly.

Severus smirks. "Watch it, Potter. What if you sneeze one of your two braincells out?"

"Very funny, Snivillus," Potter spat. "If I remember correctly I got the highest grade in transfiguration from the whole class."

Severus now looked annoyed as Lily glanced at him surprised. No, he thought, she could hardly be impressed by Potter doing well in a class. Lily and Potter crossed eyes. He sneezed loudly and then looked angrily at Severus. No, not angry, furious. "You basterd," Potter yelled. "Wash your mouth." Severus looked suprised as foam started flowing into his mouth and he almost choked. Lily was looking shocked by Potter's sudden change in demeanour.

Lily stood up. "Leave him alone, what's he ever done to you?"

Potter looked at her. His sunshine. He sneezed. Started coughing and pawing and clawing his body as if he was covered with flees. With a soap taste in his mouth Severus started laughing loudly at Potter, who blushed and quickly stepped back and looked a bit away from her. "I can't believe you- That kid is going to be a death eater. He would call you a- a-" He hesitated. "A you-know-what.." He added the last word hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what," Lily said laughing at the no longer arrogant looking boy.

"It's a foul word," he said. He seemed unable to say it. "I would never call you that. You are wonderful. More capable than lots of purebloods. You know what I mean right?"

Severus had now stood up. "I'd never call Lily a mudblood," he spat.

"And what about Alice?" Potter yelled. He stepped forward and sneezed immediately.

"I wouldn't," Severus muttered. Lily was looking at him incredulously. "I- I really wouldn't. Just go."

Potter however did not leave. "Are you sure? I heard you call her that when you were with Mulciber." He was gloating. It was a guess, Severus was sure of that. Not that he had never called someone a mudblood.

"Lils," Severus begged. "That's not true."

"Is it?" Lily whispers. "You hang around with them, Sev. What am I supposed to think? That prank they play'd on Marly is really sick, okay? No, leave it. Leave me alone for today."

Severus looked crushed. "But Lily-"

Lily walked away as Potter was looking angrily at Severus. "What did you do to me?"

"Go away, Potter," Severus spat. He was not in the mood to talk.

"You would call her that. I saw it," Potter said. "You'll ruin it."

Severus walked away feeling suddenly drained. No, he refused to believe that could happen.


End file.
